Forum:Adminship - Composite 4
__TOC__ Adminship proposal Mmkay, so, Ausir suggested I let the community decide whether I should become admin, so here goes, vote people. User:Composite 4 02:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *Votes for C4* --Jargner 02:40, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *Sure, I guess this'll work. I'd prefer three admins, though. --Twentyfists 02:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) **Technically, with Bort "gone", there are 3 admins. //--TehK 02:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ***I'm counting on my fingers here...Run, probably a C4, and...? Unless you count Ausir too, who rarely comes on the site, apparently. --Twentyfists 02:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *Ill vote, but support me if i ever run damnit! (Pattricktoo tired to log in, shut up)-- 02:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *Yes. //--TehK 02:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *Votes yes. I'd support it time for some of these no use articles to get deleted. ElectricTape 02:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *If Admins are allowed to vote, then Yes. We could always use another Admin. I have become somewhat jaded and lazy of late. //--Run4urLife! 10:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *We had our differences in the past but you are perfect for an Admin, You have my vote. I also wish for Plauge to become an Admin as he has shown great dedicatio nto the site --Brengarrett 14:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) **You don't even know how admins are selected, do you? (Not meant as an insult to you) //--TehK 14:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ***to TehK, Nope, I have no idea to be honest, sorry for being like I am LOL --Brengarrett 14:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ****K I'll tell you the formula.. lol at math. (Dedication + Awesomeness) + (Templates + Admin Knowledge) - (Gayness + Badness) //--TehK 14:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *I'll vote. But C4, if you do become the next admin, you need to be careful that you don't stifle creativity with your implausibility. KuHB1aM 14:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *As long as you don't start talking about how you'll bring CHANGE! to the wiki, yeah, okay, you have my vote. --Solbur 14:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Demotion proposal Several users have suggested that C4 be demoted. Please vote here and discuss the issue at Forum talk:Adminship - Composite 4. Ausir(talk) 22:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Closes Wednesday ''' Votes * Yay. //--TehK (tok) 22:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) * Yes. Demote him. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 22:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) * I shall officially start my campaign against Composite 4. This means "Yay" Cerebralz 22:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) * I vote yes.--Jargner 22:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) **Actually, after thinking about it some more, and reading Ausir's vote (his reasons, more specially.) I have to reverse my mine. This is a nay. He has done much for the wiki, and though his attitude may be disliked, I think he has the best intentions for the wiki. (I hope >_>)--Jargner 22:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *Nay. I have a problem with his attitude, but other than that, he is a good contributor. I have given him my final warning and he has promised to change his attitude from now on. If he doesn't improve, I will demote him myself. Ausir(talk) 22:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *I say Nay!ElectricTape 22:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *Yes, demote! -Zenbuddhistdog *Unfortunately, I vote yes. Ausir, just because he is a good contributor does not make him a good admin. Personally, I appreciate C4's skill and intelligence. However, C4 has shown to hold extreme bias against several members of the community. He also has verbally abused members of the wiki for holding different opinions than he does or due to the quality of their writing. While I acknowledge that C4's vision of how Fallout-based writing should look is uncannily accurate, he has shown a remarkable intolerance for others' opinions on Fallout writing. Finally, His methods in bringing this to the writer's attention, through the use of flaming and, in extreme cases, deletion, is, in my opinion, detrimental to the wiki. It goes beyond a desire to be direct about it to being cruel. --Twentyfists 22:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *Well, he hasn't done anything to me personally and I really have only seen a few cases of him showing abuse of power... But the one thing that I see as strange is that he really doesn't seem to be an active member of the community, fanon wise. He really never enters any RP's and only has 3 (fairly)complete articles. As I see it, he is just here because he likes the power, not because he likes to write fan fiction for Fallout. So my vote is going to have to be '''Yes. Demote. Sorry C4. --User:Ramsey 00:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *I vote yes. I'm no longer active on this site, but I've seen enough. I'll put this as respectfully as possible; Composite 4 could be more respectful to other members when he talks to them, regardless of what he thinks of them. I agree with Twentyfists. C4 is obviously intelligent enough to be an admin, but he lacks social discipline. His verbal abuses and hostility to various members has proven to me that he is not the best choice for an admin. He has contributed alot in various forms to this wiki, but he simply does not seem like the type of person an admin should be; impartial to everyone and polite, with notable less sarcasm. KuHB1aM 02:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *Nay... He has never done anything to me personally other than grudgingly help me out. I think that he could change. (In my opinion, I don't think he should because we need a "Good" admin and an "Evil" admin to keep things balanced.) C4 has always cleaned up articles and he knows how to do it. The first thing he ever tries to do is help, and if being polite to a new member doesn't resolve a problem, then he gets a little more aggressive. And I know he is "mean" to veteran members as well, but that just comes with the territory. If C4 is insulting you, it is most-likely because you did something he found unpleasant. That being said, the only thing I would say to change is that if a member works on an article, and has put a lot of hard work into it, but C4 still finds it unsavory, he should cool down and try to resolve the issue. This may not matter from a member such as myself, but I say "Nay". Sound0ut 03:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : I remind you that he acts racist. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *I vote yes.C4 might be a good contributer and like people have said he has the brains to be an admin but he isn't cvil enogth and seems to think adminship is like being a godVegas adict 06:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *I vote Nay. And a god? Jeez Vegas, last person on this earth who claimed to be a god was crucified. Everyone can be a bit harsh on here. Some of us just have thicker skin than others. Maybe if some people payed attention to grammar, spelling, PROOFREADING, and other 1st through 4th grade basics of writing, C4 wouldn't come off so bad. I like what he's done in his time as admin. Cleaned up so many utterly pointless articles, fixed the spelling and writing of so many more absolutely atrocious articles. I vote he stays. -- Fireman *I vote yes, he was the reason I left the wiki in the first place, I was one of the original members, shame to see this place go down a path with a person like this. Realek 03:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *Neutral. I don't really know the pros and cons of C4 as admin, so I'll just watch this conspiracy unfold. --XterrorX 12:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) VOTING CLOSED - END RESULT: Yes